A STORY FOR THE AGES
Description This is a Trollpasta story I wrote. Enjoy I guess! TEH EPICS PASTA GRELMINS Imagine a day where all the famous creepypasta characters come real. This actually happened. I'm serious. No jokes here. I know your not gonna believe me, because I used to be a skeptic but, everything about reality is a lie. Dont read this or else you'll be cursed for 69 years. One day I was sitting on my porch and I saw Slenderman. He yelled, "COME SEE MY EIGHT DRAWINGS!" and I said, "Sorry, I can't." He said "Ok," and left. I took a walk, and I saw Jeff the Killer chase a squirrel with a knife. I shrugged it off as a glitch and moved on. I saw a 16mm film canister with the marking "MICKEY." OMG MICKEY MOUSE MY FAVORITE!!! I placed the reel into a 16mm projector. The title card said "Suicide Mouse." It was only three minutes of Mickey walking and then three black minutes and then two and a half more minutes of the walk cycle, but this time stuff like distorted sidewalk directions, Mickey's eyes falling off, and the buildings becoming rubble happened. Then thirty seconds of Mickey's face, then Mickey kills himself. I thought of the whole movie as merely a glitch and continued on my walk. I found a photo print of Smile Dog smiling at me with bloodstains on the print. He came alive and said "Spread the Word," then exploded into Cheezits. Meh, another glitch most likely. Eyeless Jack chased me with a creepy look, and said, "Ahhh fergit you. You 'aint worth mah time, biatch." He exploded into a puff of black smoke. The Rake then says "GIVE ME AND SLENDY OUR 20 BUCKS!!1" But, I say "Here have 10 to split." He says "Alright, fine. Good enough." I came across a Zelda cartridge marked "MAJORA." OMG OMG MAJORAS MASKS!!!1!1!!1! ONEA MAH FAVRIT GAMES!!!1!1!!!111!!!11!! I pop that thing in my NES. It has two files "Ben" and "Drowned." Meh just a glitch based on todays events. I soon realised the game was hack and it was all distorted and had the message "You met a terrible fate, didnt you?!!1!1!1" I soon quit. Mr Widemouth says to me "Wanna be mah frend, BIATCH?" I said "No thanks." He said "Ah, ok CENSORED TO PREVENT RACISM CLAIMS." I see a tape then that says "Squidward's Suicide." Its got Squidward in the title so it must be Spongebob. I watched it, and sure enough, it was a Spongebob episode. Squidward was play the clarinet, and gets interrupted by Spongebob and Patricks laughing. He says to knock it off as he has a concert to practice for. They cry, and Squidward returns to the clarinet. It soon jumpcuts to the concert, as an announcer says "Ladies and Gentlefish, Bikini Bottom's Community Rec Center is proud to present : Squidward Tenticles." Squidward plays a crappy performance, and everyone boos him and they have red realistic eyes. Squidward begins a walk home, it is dark and there is distorted loud audio. He passes the Krusty Krab, and the scene twitches as it switches to Squidward sitting on his bed, who is sitting there blinking. He starts to cry, and a photo flashes over the screen. He starts to cry blood after the flash, and there is another flash. Squidward gets hyper-realistic bleeding eyes, even more realistic than earlier, and it cuts to Squidward staring at the viewer with a different set of hyper realistic, bulging eyes, with a realistic window background. The audio is a mix of Squidward's screams and crying, and some faint lauging, and some hard forest winds. Squidward has blood running down his face. Suddenly a voice says "DO IT,", and it cuts to Squidward with a shotgun in his hand. He puts the gun to his mouth, and in a midst of one and a half seconds, shoots himself. Blood splatters on the bed, wall, and his brain splattered as well, and his head is exploded. His eye came out. The credits roll. I then pack my bags to travel to Disney. I explore Treasure Island, an abandoned park. It is very deteriorated, and I see a photonegative Mickey. He says "Want to see my head come off?" and pulls his head as yellow blood seeps out. I ran, and saw the words with spraypainted ones around them, "I said ABANDONED BY GOD biatch! Get lost!" I did what it said. When I opened my front door, my phone rang. The guy said, "Want to here a story about a day with a LOT of blood?" He hangs up. WHO WAS PHONE?!?!??!?!!!?!??!?!? When I opened my bedroom door........ .....A hyper-realistic skeleton popped out TEHND Closing Remarks HOPE U ENJUED!! HAS GOOD DAE!!!?!?!?!??!?!?! LOL R0LF Category:Creepypastas